The Abbey Child
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Yusuke had a bad childhood. But where did it all start? YuyuXBeyblade Crossover
1. Moving and meeting the new guardian

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Seraon.**

**Moving and meeting the new guardian**

A small boy sighed. He missed her already; they were only half way down the street too. His mother looked over and smiled. She noticed he wasn't happy and decided to try to cheer him up.

"Yusuke, sweetie, we're only moving for the time being." She said

"Yeah right." Nine year old Yusuke muttered.

"Ok, fine, don't believe me, but I'm telling you, we'll be just fine in Russia!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, whatever mom." Yusuke said as he turned away from her.

She sighed. _That Yusuke Urameshi, boy he's got a hard head just like me, Atsuko Urameshi, _she thought to herself. She then noticed they were at the air port.

"Come on Yusuke." She said.

"I'm coming." He said as he pulled a bag out of the car and they let the other people of the airport crew take their bags.

"Flight 320 is ready to leave!" A person over the P.A system said.

"Come on Yusuke, that's our flight." Atsuko said as they got to the plane.

When they boarded and got their seats, the only people with first class seats at that. Yusuke sighed again and looked around until his mom found their seats. Yusuke sat be the window and looked out. He saw an image of the little girl he had a crush on. Keiko Ukimura was her name. Yusuke then decided to take out a notepad and write her a note.

_Dear Keiko, I hope you get this in time while I'm on the flight. I highly doubt it though. Anyway I miss you and I'm sorry for all those times I was mean. Love Yusuke!_

Yusuke opened the window and let the letter go. He hoped it would get to her in time. _Guess I better get some shut eye _Yusuke thought to himself. He closed his eyes and hoped it was all a dream.

Yusuke opened his eyes and noticed his mother carrying him.

"Uh, mom, where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"In Russia silly!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Wonderful." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetie, I won't be able to keep you and find a job so I'm going to leave you with a man who will take good care of you, because he takes in children to help a lot of parents out." Atsuko said.

"Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Your killing me!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't have a choice, the women I'll be living with have given their little boys in his care and he has done them some good." Atsuko said as she put Yusuke down.

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I want to go home." Yusuke said.

"Ok, sweetie," she started, "Oh, there he is now."

Yusuke looked up and was greeted by a man with goggles and purple hair. He had a wicked smile and Yusuke didn't like it.

"Hello, my name is Boris. Are you Atsuko and Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Atsuko and this is Yusuke." She said pointing to Yusuke.

"Why hello little one." Boris said to Yusuke.

"Hi." Yusuke said kind of shyly and kind of suspiciously.

"Oh, don't be shy; I will treat you kindly with all the other children who are waiting for your arrival." Boris said.

"Oh, you tell all the kids about new arrivals?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes so they can help with who will be sharing a room with him." Boris said.

"Oh, ok, well, Yusuke I have to go and I'll see you in a few years." Atsuko said as she walked away.

"A few years!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yes I have to stay for five years!" Atsuko said.

"But, I'll be fourteen when you see me again." Yusuke said.

"I know and you'll be a fine young man Yusuke, bye!" She said as she began to cry as she was put in a car and it drove away.

"Bye mommy." Yusuke said with tears.

"Come Yusuke, and don't worry, mommy will always call and check on you, ok?" Boris said.

"Ok." Yusuke said as he took Boris's hand and they both got into a limousine that was waiting for them.

That's all! R&R PLEASE!


	2. Meeting everyone and roomates

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Seraon.**

**Meeting everyone and roommates**

Yusuke yawned. This ride to his new home was boring. He had his bag, but he had done everything in his bag. He looked up at Boris who looked down and smiled. Yusuke smiled back. _Maybe this won't be so bad_ Yusuke thought to himself. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw the giant building in front of him. Was this where he was staying? He shook his head to get rid of his staring and looked at Boris who had told the limousine person to stop up front. The limousine driver then stopped in front and Boris helped Yusuke out of the car.

"Yusuke this is your new home, and from now on your name is Michael, is that understood?" Boris said.

"Why?" Yusuke questioned.

"Because everyone at the abbey doesn't exactly get along, but if an adult calls you, it will be by Yusuke ok?" Boris said explaining it to Yusuke as they had walked into the building.

"Ok." Yusuke answered.

Just then five kids walked down stairs, and two of them frowning. Yusuke wondered why, but decided to ask them later.

"Ah, Sareon, my boy, I see you brought your sister, and Kai and Tala with you." Boris said.

"Yeah, and Master Voltaire is behind me." Sareon said.

"Ah, Voltaire, this is Yusuke, our new student." Boris said.

"New student?" Yusuke asked out loud, "Of what?"

"Beyblading, it is a sport world wide is it not?" Boris asked.

"I guess, I never really pay attention." Yusuke said out loud.

"That's ok, you will learn just as my grandson has, right Kai?" Voltaire asked Kai.

"Yes grandfather." Kai said.

Yusuke looked at him and smiled. He was kind of cute. So was his other friend.

"Now take Yusuke upstairs to his room and help him settle in, because tomorrow his training starts." Boris said.

"Yes sir." Seraon, Sareon's sister said.

They all walked upstairs with Yusuke walking in between Kai and Tala.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke, what's your name?" He asked a fiery red head.

"Tala and you?" Tala asked.

"Yusuke and I'm guessing this is Kai." Yusuke said as he looked at Kai who only looked away.

"He likes you, don't worry, he only does that when he likes someone." Tala said.

"Oh, I thought he didn't for a second," Yusuke started, "By the way how old are you two?"

"I'm eight and Kai's six." Tala answered.

"Well, I've never seen a cute six year old." Yusuke said.

"Hey, he's mine." Tala whispered.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Yusuke laughed.

"It's ok." Tala said smiling as Kai looked over and noticed them whispering and knew they were talking about him.

"You know, if you're going to talk about me, then at least wait until I'm out of the room." Kai said as they entered their room.

"Oh, someone is feisty." Yusuke said.

"Shut up!" Kai said as he turned and looked at him.

"Hey, look, I'm only joking ok?" Yusuke said raising his hands in defeat.

"Fine, it's just, that my grandfather does that all the time, and I kind of don't like." Kai said as he sat on the middle bed.

"Let me guess, your grandfather is an idiot." Yusuke said as he put his bag down on a bed.

"Yeah pretty much." Tala said as he lay on another bed.

The three began to talk about so much that time had slipped them. Just as they were about to talk about Boris, he entered.

"Kids jump in the bath tub and get to bed. We have a long day in front of us." Boris said and walked back out and shut the door. Kai and Tala both got their clothes and looked at Yusuke.

"You're coming, right?" Tala questioned.

"Oh, I prefer to bathe alone." Yusuke said.

"Here at the abbey, we bathe in groups Yusuke." Tala said as he walked over and grabbed Yusuke and some of his clothes.

"Oh, ok." Yusuke said as they all went into the bathroom. About thirty minutes later, they all stepped out in long shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"That was fun, I guess." Yusuke said as he laid down.

"Yeah, for now at least." Tala said.

"Well, let's get some sleep, so we can be ready for tomorrow's training session." Kai said.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Yusuke asked.

"You have no idea!" Kai and Tala said in unison as Tala shut off the light.

R&R Please. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. First Session and first hit

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Seraon.**

**First session and first hit**

An alarm went off waking up the entire abbey. Yusuke jumped up instantly thinking someone had broken in and he grabbed the toilet brush and put a bucket on his head. Kai turned on the light and stared at Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as Tala appeared behind him.

"Someone just broke in!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Actually, that was the wake up bell." Tala said laughing.

"Oh, well, why is it so loud?" Yusuke said as he put the toilet brush down and took the bucket off his head.

"It has to wake up every kid in the abbey!" Kai stated.

"Oh." Yusuke answered.

Just as they were talking, a doctor had come in with a needle. Yusuke stared and noticed he was coming right at him. Yusuke dived behind one of the beds and hid.

"Yusuke, you have to get a blood shot, before proceeding with the session today." Boris said coming into the room and Tala and Kai instantly started to get dressed.

"I'm not very fond of shots." Yusuke said still in hiding.

"Here, hold my hand while he gives you the shot, which should make you feel better." Boris said as he offered his hand and Yusuke took it.

The doctor then took the needle and put it in Yusuke's arm. Yusuke tensed up and instantly began to hiss. Boris made Yusuke look up at him. Boris smiled to let Yusuke know the doctor had stopped and he was fine. Yusuke then gave Boris a hug and Boris smiled evilly as he hugged Yusuke back. Boris then let Yusuke go and looked into Yusuke's eyes.

"Now get dressed and follow Kai and Tala upstairs to the training room." Boris said.

"Ok." Yusuke said as he went over and got dressed and followed Kai and Tala out of the room followed by Boris and the doctor who went the other direction.

"You really shouldn't get that close to Boris." Tala stated.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"He likes that, he knows he has all your trust and can manipulate you into doing as he pleases." Kai answered.

"Oh, well, he won't get all my trust, because I tend to not get that close to male's ever since my dad was a no show." Yusuke said.

"Oh, well at least your parents didn't let your grandfather have you." Kai said.

"At least you know your parents." Tala added to both of them.

"Sorry to upset you." Yusuke said to Tala.

"You didn't upset me, but we're here so we must drop the subject." Tala answered.

They all line up in the correct places that they were supposed to be with Tala standing by Yusuke and Kai beside him and a whole bunch of other students. A boy about Tala's age walked up stood on the other side of him.

"Hey Bryan." Tala said.

"Hey." Bryan answered.

"Don't forget about me." A taller boy then Tala and Bryan said.

"Hey Spencer!" They both exclaimed.

Yusuke didn't know these two and Kai wasn't familiarly happy with them by the expression on his face. Yusuke then looked over his left shoulder and saw a kid around four years old looking at Boris. Boris came and picked him up and told everyone to get in training spots. Every one did as they were told. They were all given rip cords for blading.

"Now on the count of three, every three seconds, you will pull out the rip cord and place it back in." A woman of the abbey instructed.

"Mom?" Yusuke questioned to himself as he noticed the voice.

"Now, 1, 2, 3!" she stated as everyone, but Yusuke did as they commanded. Boris noticed Yusuke hadn't done it and walked over to greet Yusuke.

"Yusuke, why didn't you do as you were commanded?" Boris asked him.

Yusuke said nothing. He was still wondering if that was his mother or a figment of his imagination. Boris then walked up closer to Yusuke, raised his hand and slapped Yusuke across his face. Yusuke looked at Boris in shock and then growled angrly. Boris only smiled and walked away. Kai and Tala ran over there and noticed the red mark on Yusuke's face.

"He hit you didn't he?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, that old bastard!" Yusuke said in an angry voice.

"Don't worry ok?" Kai said as he gave Yusuke a hug.

"Thanks Kai and Tala, I'll try." Yusuke said as they began to finish the session.

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Yusuke’s first session with Sareon

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Seraon, and Yusuke's bit-beast.**

**Yusuke's first session with Sareon**

Yusuke began to walk back to the room after a long session. He looked around and then instantly a man picked him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Yusuke screamed.

"NO!" the person screamed back. He then took Yusuke to a room and shut the door. Yusuke looked around stunned. He was in a light green room, with a giant bed. He started to sweat not knowing where he was. The boy came close to him and looked him over. The boy snorted and turned away.

"Hey who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"My name's Sareon! I'm fourteen years old and one of the best bladers in this whole abbey, why?" Sareon told Yusuke.

"I just wanted to know why I was brought in here!" Yusuke screamed.

"Probably, because I need to train your sorry behind!" Sareon laughed as he saw Yusuke got angry.

"Don't tick me off!" Yusuke said as he got ready to jump Sareon. Sareon just laughed and threw Yusuke a blade. Yusuke stared at it and looked up. Sareon shook his head in disappointment.

"You've been here how long again?" Sareon asked.

"A day." Yusuke responded.

"That's why you don't know what to do. Don't worry kiddo, I'll teach you." Sareon said while smiling slightly at Yusuke. _He's kind of cute! To bad he'll be a minor when I'm ready to have fun. _Sareon thought to himself. Yusuke waited as Sareon grabbed his blade and walked up to Yusuke.

"Take the cord, it's called a rip cord by the way and put it there." He showed Yusuke where to put it. "Now attach your blade here, and your ready to blade. Sareon backed up and got into launch position. Yusuke got into a stance and was ready.

"Three." Sareon said.

"Two." Yusuke followed.

"One!" They both screamed, "Let it rip!"

The beyblade battled perfectly. Yusuke's beyblade was loosing power a lot faster though. Yusuke then realized something. Something struck him on the inside and something appeared on his forehead and it begun to glow.

"Drianxer!" Yusuke screamed as bit-beasts emerged from his beyblade.

"Whoa!" Sareon screamed as he put his hand up and his beyblade was shot into it. "Ow, that burns!" Sareon said blowing his hand. He looked over and saw Yusuke. Slowly Yusuke began to fall to his knees and Yusuke passed out. Sareon caught him just in time.

"You are one powerful boy." Sareon said as he carried Yusuke out of the room and into his room. He laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Yusuke. You're going to need it for tomorrow, where Boris gets to have you. I know you can't here me or see for that matter," Sareon lifted up his shirt and showed whip marks, "You're next Yusuke, you're next."

Sareon then pulled his shirt down and walked out of the room closing the door, leaving Yusuke to sleep.

R&R! Tell me what you think, and please give any ideas you might have! I beg you!


	5. Yusuke finds love and Sareon’s punishmen

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Seraon, and Yusuke's bit-beast.**

**Yusuke finds love and Sareon's punishment **

Yusuke woke up and looked around. He remembered Sareon's face. _Wow, I've never seen someone so handsome_ Yusuke thought to himself. He figured he would just let the feeling go until he saw Sareon again. Yusuke got out of the bed and noticed Kai and Tala weren't in the room. He looked at the clock. It read ten thirty.

"Oh my god, I over slept!" Yusuke screamed as he threw his clothes off even his boxers and the door of the room opened. The boy at the door was Sareon. Yusuke realized he was naked and jumped behind the couch. Sareon laughed and looked behind it.

"Don't worry. It's not like I haven't seen one. I actually came to wake you up, but I guess you woke yourself up."

Sareon arose from the couch and reached behind it and grabbed Yusuke. Yusuke struggled to get free. Sareon looked at him sternly and Yusuke stopped. Sareon picked Yusuke up and put him in the bath tub. Sareon smiled at him. Yusuke was to soon turn ten. It would be better that they only have a four year difference. Eventually Sareon picked Yusuke up out of the bath and put his clothes on. Boris came in and saw Sareon carrying a sleeping Yusuke. Boris raised an eyebrow as Sareon instantly put Yusuke on the bed. Boris motioned for Sareon to come out of the room. Sareon followed and Sareon was taken upstairs into one of the closed chambers. Sareon looked down at his feet as he was guided in.

**With Yusuke**

Kai and Tala then jumped on Yusuke who was sleeping peacefully. Yusuke awoke with a jolt. He looked around and didn't see Sareon. He saw Kai and Tala on either side of him. He smiled and lay down. Kai then poked Yusuke's side. Yusuke jumped. Tala then looked into his eyes.

"Yusuke and Sareon, sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Tala said in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke blushed deep red and turned away.

"No way, he's a guy and I like someone else." Yusuke said.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"A girl named Keiko."

"It sure doesn't seem that way!" Tala retaliated.

"Look, I like him, but not that much." Yusuke responded to Tala's sudden outburst.

"Well, whatever you say Yusuke." Tala said again as he walked away.

Yusuke just shrugged and walked behind Tala out of the room. Yusuke and all the kids of the abbey heard a loud scream from one of the closed chambers. Yusuke cringed, he didn't like the sound. Either way he paid no attention to it.

**In the closed chamber**

"Say you'll never do it again." Boris said as he whipped Sareon on the back again.

"I'll never do it again!"

"Mean it!" Boris screamed as he hit him again.

"I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"Good, now go!" Boris said roughly.

Sareon began to leave, but Boris stopped him. Boris turned his around and placed a rough kiss on Sareon's lips. Sareon walked out and wiped off his mouth and he went down to where the kids were. Yusuke saw him and began to daydream. He really liked him. Boris came down behind him later and Yusuke went back to training. Yusuke later on left training searching for Sareon. He found him in a room shirtless. Yusuke gasped when he saw the whips. Sareon turned around and smiled weakly.

"Come here Yusuke."

Yusuke walked to him and sat on his lap.

"What happened?"

"Just being disobedient that's all."

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Sareon began to feel warm tears fall on his chest.

"Yusuke." Sareon said as he held him close to his body. A few minutes later a door opened and Boris came in and saw them. He grabbed Sareon by his neck. Sareon hissed in pain, and put Yusuke on the floor that had fallen asleep.

"What did you say you would never do again?"

"I'm sorry." Sareon said while gritting his teeth.

"Come." Boris said as he walked off.

R&R Please!


	6. Yusuke lashes out and Sareon is dead?

**The abbey child**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Beyblade, but I do own the idea and Sareon and Yusuke's bit-beast.**

**Yusuke lashes out and Sareon is dead?**

Boris opened his corridors and slammed Sareon on a king size bed. Sareon tried to scurry away only to be grabbed on his neck by Boris.

"If you move!" Boris's grip tightened. "I will make you suffer."

"I-I-I'm sorry." Sareon tried to get him to loosen up, which didn't work.

"Now what did you say you weren't going to do?" Boris pulled up Sareon's shirt revealing all of his scars. Sareon tried desperately to get away, but couldn't. Boris laughed. He swung a black leather whip and hit Sareon on his scared back, causing them to open again. Sareon cried out in pain. The blood leaking from the new scar. Sareon looked around the room eyes blurring. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. Boris pulled him up by his hair, and spat hateful words in his ear. "If you ever, ever, touch that boy again, I'll make sure you won't be able to move!"

"What if I say no?" Sareon tested Boris's nerves.

"Then," Boris stopped and pulled off Sareon's shirt, and unbuttoning his pants. "I'll take you." Sareon's eyes shot wide open, and he tried to get out of Boris's hold.

"No, no, I'm sorry! I won't see Yusuke anymore."

"See, that I don't believe," Boris unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them down and Sareon's. "You lied, before and you'll do it again!" he thrusted into Sareon, causing Sareon to scream. In and out consistently ruining the training of the students a couple of chambers lower.

**With Yusuke and students.**

A loud scream of pleasure rose through the silent children causing them to stop. Yusuke looked around disgusted again. He looked at his sparring partners Kai and Tala.

"He's getting it." Kai whispered.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked confused.

"Sareon…" Tala started, but looked away.

"What about him?" Yusuke's eyes were filled with horror.

"Boris is…having his way with him." Yusuke dropped his beyblade and began to tremble fiercely falling to his knees. The paramedics rushed to Yusuke's aide and Yusuke began to fight them off.

"What did they do to him?!" Yusuke screamed and began to kick and punch the paramedics and run for the upstairs chambers, only to be grabbed by security. "Let me go!" Yusuke screamed, tears flooding down his face. "Please…let me go." Yusuke fell to his knees crying hard, and shoulders shaking rapidly.

"I'm sorry…"Tala touched his shoulder. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No Tala…you did the right thing." Kai answered wrapping his arms around Yusuke, and Tala followed suit.

**Boris and Sareon**

Boris through Sareon's trembling body on his bed.

"That's all I will do for now, but Cindy will take good care of you."

"No, no please!" Sareon could barely move.

"Cindy?" Boris called. A red headed short crazy looking girl walked through holding a knife.

"Yeah, blood!" She ran to Sareon as Boris left closing the door behind him.

"No, no, noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Blood splattered all over the bed sheets.

Boris snickered outside the door, and walked down the stairs. Yusuke looked up, tear stained cheeks, and his eyes filled with anger. He ripped from Kai and Tala and ran straight for Boris. Yusuke was furious and he wasn't about to stop. Boris picked up Yusuke and stopped him.

"Dear students, we have lost yet another…Sareon is now gone and will forever be in our hearts." Yusuke's heart sank.

"You killed him?!" Yusuke's tyrant began. He grabbed his beyblade and released it! The giant bit-beast destroyed everything in its path. "You will die!" Yusuke's bit beast was going to make sure of that.

"No, I won't die, but you can join Sareon for destroying my place." Boris grabbed a paramedic to shield himself with but the paramedic moved.

"I hate you, and I never want to see your face again!" Yusuke screamed as a huge white flash came and blinded everyone. Within minutes, the Abby was trashed. Yusuke fell to his knees and cried again. Tala and Kai, raced to his aide hugging him for support.

"You loved him…didn't you?" Tala whispered.

"More than anyone will ever know." Yusuke leaned on Tala and squeezed Kai's hand hoping that he could see Sareon again, but something told him….he wouldn't. The paramedics went to get his body, but there were none. Cindy or Sareon's body. Neither one in the room.

"Ok, this is strange." The head paramedic said. "There are no bodies, and Boris fled." He heard a loud amount of moving downstairs.

"Oh Yusuke!" Atsuko grabbed Yusuke in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Mommy…take me home." Yusuke fainted.

"Yes baby, we are going home! And I'll even put your friends in a foster home." She grabbed Kai's small hand and motioned for Tala to follow her, as she walked out of what was left of the Abbey.

"Good-bye Abbey, and good riddens." Tala whispered while loading into a cab and getting driven to the airport. He reached in his pocket and placed a picture of Sareon in Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke was taken home, and Kai and Tala were put in a foster home, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again.

**Weeks later….**

Yusuke held the picture close to his heart, and then heard a knock. Keiko opened the door as Yusuke put the picture away. She kissed his cheek and sat in his lap. Nine year old Yusuke looked out the window and at the sky, never wondering if he'd see anyone from the Abbey again.

The end?

R&R

Sorry I've been gone for so long. School affects my timing now! Tell me if you want a sequel...I'm willing to do one!


End file.
